El lado humano de la oscuridad
by Hipsie
Summary: "-¿Crees que Draco hubiese podido hacerlo? -No, estaba bajando la varita." Justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort encomienda a Draco otra misión que si no realiza, la muerte será lo único que le espere. DRAMIONE. GUERRA.
1. El final es el comienzo

**¡Hola! Soy Ellen :) Este es mi primer fic Dramione, así que espero que os guste y me dejéis un review o sigáis la historia para así sentirme más animada a la hora de escribir, me anima mucho, en serio :) Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, así que tengo planeado subir muy a menudo. Y ya dejo de enrollarme y aquí va el principio de la historia, ¡espero que os guste! ❤️  
**

**También tengo que decir que todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling :)**

* * *

**1. El final es el comienzo**

_"-¿Crees que Draco hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo?_

_-No, estaba bajando la varita -respondió Harry a la pregunta de Hermione-. El año que viene no volveré a Hogwarts. No puedo volver, tengo que terminar la tarea que Dumbledore empezó. Intentaré mantenerme en contacto con vosotros por lechuza y..._

_-¿Sabes, Harry? Siempre he admirado tu valor, pero no pensarás que vas a destruir todos esos horrocruxes tú solo, ¿verdad? -le dijo Hermione entornando los ojos._

_-No puedo exponeros a ese peligro, esta es mi guerra, no la vuestra._

_-Deja de ser gilipollas Harry, te acompañaremos -dijo Ron para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas._

_Y los tres amigos se sumieron en un abrazo, con la fantástica imagen del lago atardeciendo, despidiéndolos para siempre de la que durante seis años había sido la casa de los tres, despidiéndolos de Hogwarts. Para siempre."_

Hermione decidió abrir los ojos, dejar de hundirse en sus pensamientos, pero dos frases seguían rondando por su cabeza.

_"-¿Crees que Draco hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo?_

_-No, estaba bajando la varita"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy, el chico que la había torturado durante años, no había sido capaz de matar a uno de los dos magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos? ¿Y si él no quería saber nada de esa guerra? ¿Y si las condiciones de su familia le habían llevado a ser lo que era? ¿Y si no le quedaba otro remedio que ser un mortífago?

-HERMIONE, ESTAMOS ESPERANDO -le gritó su madre desde el garaje.

Olvidándose de todo lo que acababa de pensar, bajó las escaleras y fue a despedirse de su familia. A despedirse para siempre.

-Hija mía -le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba desesperadamente-. Escríbeme con un pájaro de esos siempre que puedas, ¿vale? ¿Lo llevas todo? Estoy segura de que los exámenes de fin de curso, esos tan importantes, te van a salir genial. Por algo vas a ser la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, hija -y la volvió a achuchar.

-Los ÉXTASIS mamá, seguro que sí... Escuchadme, -se apartó de sus padres y los miró a los dos- pase lo que pase, no olvidéis que os quiero muchísimo, que sois lo mejor que la vida me ha dado y que no podría estar más orgullosa de tener los padres que tengo, ¿vale? -y los abrazó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Hermi, hija, ¿qué te pasa? Esta es la séptima vez que hacemos esto y es duro para todos, pero no te pongas así palomita mía -le dijo su padre mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Hermione se apartó de ellos y se secó las lagrimas con la manga.

-Nada papá, que os quiero y siempre os querré más que a nadie en mi vida -los volvió a abrazar mientras sacaba la varita de su pantalón-. _Obliviate_ -murmuró mientras los apuntaba.

Hermione hizo desaparecer el baúl de Hogwarts, cogió su bolsito de cuentas y se giró una última vez para ver, posiblemente, por última vez a sus padres, pero lo que vio la derrumbó. El desconcierto en los ojos de sus padres era notable, no sabían que hacían allí, y mucho menos sabían quién era la extraña que estaba mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos. Su madre ahogó un grito.

Hermione salió corriendo por la puerta, y no se quedó a ver cómo desaparecía de todos los cuadros, ni cómo su habitación se convertía en una despensa, ni se giró a ver por última vez la que había sido tantos años su casa.

El final de una capa negra rozó con la pared de un callejón al doblar la esquina. Varita en mano, el enmascarado murmuró unas palabras y la pared que tenía en frente se convirtió en una antigua reja oxidada, que se abrió sin necesidad de que la empujasen. Cuando el mortífago llegó a la puerta, una mujer rubia con cara de preocupación le abrazó durante unos segundos y le decía que todo iba a salir bien. La verdad es que él ni la escuchaba, tenía la mente en blanco, no era capaz de pensar nada que no fuese la muerte. Se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la gran puerta del fondo de madera gruesa y oscura. Todo allí olía a rancio y a viejo.

-Draco... te estábamos esperando -dijo siseando y con la voz rota Lord Voldemort.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, ojos de serpiente y ojos del más frío hielo. Todo en él a Draco le recordaba una serpiente hecha hombre. Sin nariz, sin cejas, sin pelo, sin apenas labios, lo único que tenía era la piel blanca y descompuesta como un cadáver, y dos ojos de serpiente con las pupilas rojas capaces de inmovilizarte en solo un segundo.

-Sobrino, sobrinito -dijo una voz melosa, que provenía de una mujer desquiciada a la que Draco conocía muy bien, Bellatrix-, ¿cómo osas a presentarte aquí con la ropa de un mortífago? Señor -dijo volviéndose a su amo- por favor, déjeme acabar con él, después de todo es mi familia.

-Cállate -sentenció el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sin mirarla-, hoy, para suerte de tu querido sobrino, no voy a acabar con él. Draco, me has fallado, te encomendé la misión de matar a ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y no pudiste ni apuntarlo con la varita un minuto. Dime, después de tantos años, ¿le cogiste cariño?

-No. Sé muy bien que no pude acabar con él porque no estaba preparado para matar. Era un niño.

-¿Y ahora no lo eres? -dijo Lord Voldemort con casi una sonrisa.

-Quizás me equivoque, pero estoy seguro de que no. Con mi padre en Azkaban y mi madre depresiva, he tenido que buscarme la manera de sobrevivir estos tres meses. He tenido mucho tiempo libre, mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Para reflexionar sobre todo esto, sobre la guerra que se avecina, y creo que mis reflexiones son correctas. Si no me vas a matar, dime, ¿qué quieres de mi?

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TUTEAR AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, TRAIDOR?

-Bellatrix, cállate. Me impresiona tu actitud Draco, sé que has llegado a las reflexiones adecuadas. No, no tengo en mis planes matarte por ahora, quién sabe en un futuro. Lo que quiero que hagas es algo que creo que tú puedes hacer mejor que nadie, y que me servirá para ver si has llegado a las mismas reflexiones si yo, para saber a quién le eres leal.

Draco arqueó una ceja. No se imaginaba lo que esa serpiente descompuesta tenía que decirle. Ni Voldemort se imaginaba cuál eran sus reflexiones.

-Draco, draco... -Voldemort hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa- quiero a Hermione Jane Granger y a Ron Billius Weasley. Quiero a los amigos de Harry Potter.


	2. Godric's Hollow

**¡Hola! :) Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de El lado humano de la oscuridad. Ya he escrito unos cuantos y estoy deseando subirlos. Muchas gracias a los que marcasteis la historia como favorita o la seguisteis, y a BereLestrange y a Susahina-Itahina 100 por dejarme un review, me hizo mucha ilusión aunque sea una tontería :) Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que no se haga muy pesado ni nada por el estilo, lo siento si todavía no es muy emocionante pero es solo el principio, ya veréis ^^**

**2. Godric's Hollow**

Tras salir de esa horrible habitación, Draco se apareció en Malfoy Manor, que otrora había sido su hogar aunque ahora odiaba cada milímetro de esa casa. Con su padre en Azkaban y su madre en San Mungo, ¿qué le quedaba? Nada. Igual que esa mansión, que ahora no era nada, era más bien un albergue de elfos domésticos que el hogar de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico.

Se dirigió a su habitación y selló la puerta, más por costumbre que por necesidad, ya que estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie intentaría abrir la puerta, sobre todo porque no había nadie para abrirla.

Draco Malfoy no era un hombre de lágrimas, desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado que era muestra de debilidad, de seres inferiores, no de Malfoys. Sin embargo, ese día sentía que no podía más, que toda esta situación se le quedaba grande, que al fin y al cabo era un chico de 17 años que lo había perdido todo en la vida. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su pálido rostro, le recorrieron aquellas facciones que tenía que demostraban que ya era un hombre. Cuando las lágrimas terminaban su recorrido por su casi cuadrada mandíbula, cómo si fuese una carrera en cada ojo para ver cuál de las dos llegaba primero a la barbilla, se unían y se tiraban juntas al vacío. Draco no hizo ademán de detenerlas. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar. Él no era un asesino. Él no podía matar a sus compañeros de colegio, por mucho que los odiase, igual que no había podido matar a Dumbledore. Voldemort le había dicho que sólo los secuestrase, pero estaba seguro de que una vez que los tuviese le ordenaría que los matase, para ponerlo a prueba, para castigarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él en esta situación? ¿Por qué le había tocado esa vida? ¿Por qué no podía ser un mago de Rusia apartado de todo esto?

Las horas pasaron, y Draco supo que sólo tenía una opción.

Lo primero que vio Hermione es que ninguna manecilla apuntaba a "peligro de muerte". El alivio fue instantáneo.

-¡Hermione, querida! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Qué alegría verte! -le decía la señora Weasley mientras la aplastaba contra ella y la dejaba casi sin respiración.

Parecía una madre que hacía meses que no veía a su hija. Algo en el interior de Hermione se sacudió al recordar a su madre.

-Sí, señora Weasley, estoy bien -le dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía-. He venido unos días antes porque necesitaba empezar a hablar cuanto antes con Ron y Harry.

-Querida... ya me han contado lo que os traéis entre manos, que Dumbledore os lo encargó y todo eso, ¿pero no sería mejor le contáseis eso que Dumbledore os encargó a la Orden del Fénix? Sois solo tres chiquillos y deberíais terminar vuestros estudios...

-Mamá, no lleva ni cinco minutos aquí y ya la estás intentando convencer de que te lo cuente todo -dijo Ron mientras bajaba la escalera entornando los ojos.

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, y le sentó tan bien que el pelirrojo la envolviese con sus largos brazos que deseó que el mundo se parase en ese instante, sin preocupaciones, sin horrocruxes que buscar, sin guerra.

-De todas maneras, Hermione estás más delgada que en Junio, así que siéntate en la mesa que te preparo el desayuno -dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba a separar a Hermione de Ron y la sentaba en una silla.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley...

-¡Claro que me preocupo! ¿Cómo vas a hacer lo que quiera que vayáis a hacer siendo estando en los huesos? A comer, y sin rechistar.

Hermione supo que era una batalla perdida, así que se dirigió a Ron, que se había sentado en frente suya.

-¿Y Harry?

-Está arriba, duchándose creo, o leyendo el profeta, o dándose el lote con Ginny.

-¡Ron! -exclamó ofendida la señora Weasley mientras le daba a su hijo una colleja y con la otra mano le daba a Hermione un plato con tortitas-. ¡No te metas con Harry, bastante tiene el pobre encima ya! ¡Y menos con tu hermana, deberías estar contento de que haya encontrado el amor!

-Estoy en éxtasis -masculló Ron mientras le quitaba una tortita a Hermione.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

En ese momento, Harry terminó de bajar las escaleras con el pelo empapado, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Hermione riéndose con Ron mientras éste devoraba las tortitas que suponía que eran para Hermione.

-¡Harry! -exclamó la castaña mientras se acercaba a él para que se fundiesen en un abrazo.

-¡Herrmione! -dijo mientras la abrazaba con felicidad.

-Ya que estamos los tres, creo que mientras antes empecemos a hablarlo todo, mejor.

-¡De eso ni hablar! Hermione, querida, cómete las tortitas antes de que el ceporro de mi hijo acabe con todas -dijo la señora Weasley mientras miraba a su hijo con mala cara.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya las subo yo -y dicho esto cogió el plato y empezó a subir escaleras.

Hermione y Harry le siguieron con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ya no había tortitas. Se sentaron en círculo sobre el suelo y fue Hermione la que empezó a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre los horrocruxes? ¿Habéis leído algún libro o algo?

Harry y Ron se miraron y le sonrieron. Estaba claro cuál era la respuesta.

-Lo suponía -dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba un suspiro-. Por suerte, yo si he hecho algo a parte de darme el lote con Ginny o con Lavander este verano.

-Lavander y yo no...

-Cállate Ron, déjame hablar. He estado mirando libros de magia oscura, y me he informado un poco sobre los horrocruxes. Es magia oscura tan avanzada que apenas un par de libros lo nombraban, pero algo es algo. He estado pensando en sitios donde podrían estar y...

-Godric's Hollow.

-Sí, también había pensado en eso, Harry.

-Entonces ya está claro cuál es nuestro primer destino -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-No es tan sencillo, tenemos que planearlo todo y hacer muchas cosas.

Los tres amigos pasaron días planeándolo todo y buscando todas las medidas de protección posibles.

-A la de tres -dijo Ron en el patio de la Madriguera. Todavía no había amanecido y lo habían dejado todo listo, inclusive la carta de cuatro pergaminos que Hermione había escrito para la señora Weasley en la que le decía que se tenían que ir a cumplir la tarea de Dumbledore y que pronto estarían en contacto.

-Una, dos y... tres -los tres amigos unieron sus manos y se desaparecieron.

Lo primero que vio Hermione fue una iglesia. Se giró y pudo ver una estatua, la estatua de Godric Gryffindor.

-Genial, nos hemos aparecido justo en medio -dijo Hermione con la voz cargada de preocupación-. Harry, la capa.

Harry sacó la capa y se la echaron por encima. Tenían que ir agachados porque habían crecido mucho y ya no les tapaba los pies, sobre todo a Ron, que estando de pie se le veían prácticamente las rodillas.

-¿Dónde creéis que puede estar? -susurró Hermione.

Pero Harry no le estaba echando cuenta. Estaba mirando justo al lado de la iglesia, a un pequeño cementerio local.

-Harry, ¿crees que ahí...?

-Sí. Ahí tienen que estar mis padres -dijo con la voz áspera, como si le costase un gran trabajo hablar.

Entraron en el cementerio y rápidamente encontraron la tumba de los padres de Harry. Debajo de sus nombres y fechas de nacimiento y fallecimiento, rezaba la frase "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte".

Ron y Hermione dejaron a Harry allí para dejarle un rato a solas con las tumbas de sus padres, sabían que su amigo lo necesitaba. Fueron a buscar alguna cafetería que hubiese cerca para que se tomasen un chocolate caliente antes de empezar a buscar el horrocrux, aunque Hermione ya sospechaba que allí no había nada y que Harry sólo quería ir para ver dónde nació y vivió el primer año de su vida, y aunque les retrasaba la búsqueda de horrocruxes, Hermione no podía ni quería reprocharle nada.

Un hombre delgado vestido entero de negro pasó por delante de Ron y Hermione, y se metió en un pequeño establecimiento con un cartel que anunciaba que tenían los mejores chocolates calientes y cafés de todo Godric's Hollow.

-Tampoco es mucho mérito, ¿no crees? Me sorprende que en este pueblo tan pequeño haya siquiera una cafetera -le dijo Ron al oído a Hermione.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar a Harry ya -le dijo Hermione después de ahogar una sonrisa.

Por fin estando los tres juntos, decidieron entrar en la cafetería y tomarse algo.

-Id pidiendo, ahora vengo -les dijo Hermione, necesitaba ir al servicio desde hacía ya un rato.

Pero cuando Hermione entró en el servicio, el hombre de negro que antes habían visto estaba allí, y Hermione logró divisar unos rasgos que no le eran para nada desconocidos.

-Malfoy...

-Granger -dijo él quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su angelical rostro con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? -le dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta con toda la intención de irse. No podía ser nada bueno que un mortífago estuviese con ella a solas en un cuarto de baño de chicas de una pequeña cafetería.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, ¿no crees? -le dijo mientras mantenía todavía su sonrisa de lado.

-Adiós Malfoy -le dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta para irse.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el tacto del cuero negro le rozó la mano y Hermione se sumió en una oscuridad total.


	3. El chico malo que rondaba por Hogwarts

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo. De verdad que siento mucho que todavía no sea tan interesante como quiero que sea y que puede que este capítulo sea un poco aburrido, pero es que prefiero ser realista y escribir las cosas de la manera lógica en la que ocurrirían a irme por las nubes y cargarme el fic. También cabe decir que odio escribir a un Draco así, pero así es como nos lo dio JK Rowling a pesar de todo y no voy a cambiar al principio nada de eso, no me gustan nada los fics Dramione que en el primer capítulo ya hacen que Draco esté totalmente enamorado de Hermione. Realismo, señores. Y ahora voy a responder unas dudas que me habéis dejado en los reviews ^^**

**Lu, no tengo unos días fijados para actualizar y ahora mismo estoy teniendo muchísimos problemas ya que estoy en la playa y no tengo wifi, así que tengo que hacer uso de los datos de mi móvil y es un lío, además de que va superlento. Como es el principio estoy actualizando muy seguido para que nadie se olvide de este fic, conforme pase el tiempo no sé lo que pasará. Un beso bonita :)**

**Bere, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, me encantó tu comentario ^^ Sobre Ron y Hermione, ya verás lo que pasa, pero no olvides que esto es un Dramione, y si Hermione estuviese enamorada de Ron no sería posible ;) Y sobre lo de fanfiction, lo siento mucho, a mi también me choca pero como estoy teniendo estos días tantos problemas para subir capítulo no pude pararme a modificar el texto, ya que fanfiction me lo cambia cuando lo convierte :( Un beso bonita!**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review, seguisteis la historia o la disteis a favorito, de verdad que me paso todo el día actualizando gmail para ver si tengo notificaciones de fanfiction, me hacen hiperfeliz ^^**

**Una última cosa antes de que la nota de autora sea más larga que el propio capítulo, agradecería mucho si pudieseis compartir este fic para que así sea más conocida. **

**Y ya no me enrollo más, un besico para todos :)**

* * *

**3. El chico malo que rondaba por Hogwarts**

-Yo también voy a echar de menos el equipo de Quiditch tío, y las comidas del Gran Comedor, y quedarnos hasta las tantas en la sala común hablando con Hermione... -dijo Ron con una sonrisa mirando a su mejor amigo para que notase la ironía.

-Oye, que en sexto algunos días si que se quedó hasta tarde, bendita cerveza de mantequilla... -dijo Harry con la mirada perdida recordando todos los momentos que ellos tres habían pasado en Hogwarts.

-Hablando de Hermione, ¿no está tardando mucho? -le dijo Ron con una nota de preocupación que sacó a Harry de sus musarañas.

-Oh, tú sabes, cosas de chicas, estará en sus días...

-Harry, por favor -le dijo Ron dejando claro que quería dejar el tema. Le repugnaba la sangre y creía que la menstruación era un fenómeno maligno que habían impuesto a las mujeres injustamente, nadie se merecía ese método de tortura. Según Ron, magia negra muy avanzada y muy oscura que un mago amargado hace miles de años había hecho y que no tenía solución.

Harry sonrió recordando aquella vez en la que Ron les había explicado sus teorías sobre lo que era la menstruación, pero cuando Hermione y Harry empezaron a hablarle de biología y procesos naturales parecía que le estaban hablando en turco, así que lo dejaron con sus fantasías de que en un futuro, cuando la medimagia blanca avanzase, eliminarían ese proceso sanguinario al que estaban sometidas todas las magas.

Empezaron a hablar de Quidditch y cuando terminaron sus chocolates, el de Hermione seguía intacto y estaba enfriándose de hecho.

-Harry, ya empieza a ser preocupante, lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

-¿Vamos a ver? -le dijo Harry. Ron asintió con nerviosismo dejando clara la respuesta.

Ignoraron la mirada que les echó la mujer al ver que los dos caminaban con urgencia al cuarto de baño de magas, y cuando abrieron la puerta lo vieron apenas un segundo, pero fue suficiente. Hermione tirada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, y una figura alta, de espalda ancha, vestida de negra, con el pelo rubio platino que caía desordenado sobre su frente tapando sus ojos grises como el acero y con una sonrisa blanca triunfante en su rostro. Segundo después, ya no estaban. Harry y Ron tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar y ser conscientes de lo que acababan de ver.

-Malfoy... -susurró Ron a duras penas-. Malfoy... -dijo con la voz un poco más normal-. ¡MALFOY! ¡HERMIONE! ¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACÍA ESE AQUI!? ¿¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁ HERMIONE!? -gritó a todo pulmón. Estaba en pleno ataque de nervios.

-La... la... la hemos perdido -dijo Harry con la voz baja y más preguntándolo que afirmándolo-. Hermione... Hermione...

-¡VAMOS A LA MANSIÓN MALFOY, HARRY! ¡ESE GILIPOLLAS SEGURO QUE LA LLEVA ALLÍ ANTE SUS AMIGOS MORTÍFAGOS Y ANTE VOLDEMORT! -Ron estaba tan enfadado y nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho Voldemort. Más bien, gritado a los cuatro vientos Voldemort. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, su piel adquirió un tono pálido que la de Malfoy podía envidiar.

-No... no... -Harry intentaba aferrarse a su parte lógica y no a la otra gran parte que le ordenaba inmediatamente ir a la mansión Malfoy a partirle la cara a Malfoy y a todos los mortífagos de paso-. Escúchame, Ron -dijo intentando imponer-. Ese subnormal se la ha llevado, pero no podemos ir allí ya que es lo que seguramente Voldemort quiere, me apuesto lo que sea a que en la mansión Malfoy está toda su piara esperándonos.

-¿Y PRETENDES QUE NOS QUEDEMOS AQUÍ BUSCANDO LOS JUGUETITOS DE QUIEN-TÚ-SABES MIENTRAS QUE POSIBLEMENTE ASESINAN A HERMIONE?

-No Ron, está claro que vamos a salvarla pero no nos podemos aparecer en medio de la mansión Malfoy. Hasta que no lleguemos nosotros allí no le harán nada, no tiene sentido, quieren que veamos cómo la matan para hacernos vulnerables -dijo Harry con una seguridad completamente desconocida en él.

-¿Y SI YA LA HAN MATADO HARRY? ¿Y SI CUANDO VAYAMOS PARA ALLÁ LA TIENEN CLAVADA EN LA PUERTA A MODO DE SALUDO? -Ron estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de la desesperación.

-RON, CÁLLATE. ESCÚCHATE. NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO LO QUE DICES -le gritó Harry, haciendo público cuán desesperado y asustado estaba por su amiga-. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? VOLDEMORT HA HECHO TODO ESTO PARA HACERME VULNERABLE, PARA QUE VAYA A BUSCARLO Y ASÍ PUEDA MATARME. HAY QUE RESCATAR A HERMIONE PERO TENEMOS QUE PENSARLO BIEN Y NO PRECIPITARNOS, ASÍ QUE CÁLMATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJA DE DECIRME TODAS LAS MANERAS EN LAS QUE PODRÍAN MATAR A HERMIONE, JODER.

Ron dejó de expresar en voz alta las diferentes maneras en las que se encontrarían a Hermione cuando fueran. Nunca había visto a Harry así de enfadado, desesperado y desquiciado, y la parte lógica y fría de Ron empezó a manifestarse en su mente, disipando un poco la niebla que había ahora en su cabeza.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de baño de magas, se encontraron con que la mujer que minutos atrás les había mirado con mala cara había salido, aparentemente según cómo las sillas estaban dispuestas en el pequeño local -abriendo un camino directo a la puerta-, corriendo en busca de ayuda. Seguramente no le habría hecho ninguna gracia enterarse de que algo relacionado con Voldemort y los mortífagos acababa de pasar en su cafetería.

* * *

_-¡Protego maxima! ¡Protego totalum! ¡Cave Inimicum! ¡Salvio Hexia! ¡Repelio Muggletum! ¡Muffliato!_ -murmuraba Draco apuntando con la varita a la cúpula que se había creado alrededor de la casa.

Entró en ella, una casa normal en comparación con la mansión Malfoy. En el concurrido salón, encima de un sofá polvoriento estaba Hermione Granger, todavía drogada. Había tenido que inmovilizarle agarrándole la mano y tirándola al suelo para acto seguido ponerle el pañuelo lleno de cloroformo en la cara. El efecto había sido inmediato. Blaise le había hablado del cloroformo, una droga muggle que te atontaba en pequeñas dosis y dormía en grandes durante unas horas. No quería indagar mucho en cómo Blaise había conseguido droga muggle, pero la aceptó sin más, y los resultados no le desagradaban.

Draco seguía sin creerse lo fácil que había sido. Cuando Voldemort tomó el control del ministerio, consiguió que los encargados de los hechizos protectores no se lo quitaran a Harry cambiando su fecha de nacimiento en la base de datos. No era mucho, pues sólo había un margen de error de tres meses, pero fue suficiente para que Draco se apareciese en el ministerio y viese que Potter estaba en Godric's Hollow. El resto no fue difícil, los muy estúpidos de Granger y Weasley estaban dando vueltas por el centro del pueblo. Estaba molesto porque no había conseguido atrapar a Weasley, pero en parte no intentó nada porque quería que esta tarea le llevase más tiempo, quería divertirse con ellos.

Draco escuchó un leve ruido a su izquierda. Se giró y una sensación de triunfo se apoderó de él al ver a Granger tan vulnerable, al menos cuando se estaba despertando de su profundo "sueño". Intentó abrir los ojos poco a poco. Apenas sus ojos formaban una rendija para ver lo que la rodeaba pero fue suficiente para que Draco pudiese ver la más profunda confusión en esos ojos castaños.

* * *

Hermione no veía apenas nada. Estaba todo oscuro, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba y apenas recordaba qué había pasado. Intentó incorporarse, y después de varios intentos fallidos en los que duramente levantaba la espalda consiguió sentarse en ese viejo sofá. Desesperada, levantó la mirada y lo primero que vio la paralizó durante unos segundos, mientras el más frío terror se apoderaba de ella. Su subconsciente le recordó todo lo que había pasado hacía... no sabía cuánto hacía. Ignoraba si hacía minutos, horas, días o meses desde que se había encontrado a Draco en aquel cuarto de baño.

-¿Dónde...? -susurró Hermione haciendo acoplo de todo su valor. Estaba aterrorizada y no se sentía capaz de disimularlo.

-¿Que dónde estás, Granger? -le respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Estas en una casa abandonada con un mortífago al que odias y que te odia desde hace años, desarmada y vulnerable, ¿y a ti te preocupa dónde estas? Si tanto te interesa, estás en casa de Cygnus III y Druella Black, mis abuelos maternos, que decidieron alejarse de la comunidad mágica y mudarse a -dijo mientras hacía un movimiento despectivo con la mano para señalar todo lo que tenía alrededor- esto.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué...?

-¿Hacemos nosotros aquí, sangresucia? -volvió a interrumpirla Draco. Referirse a ellos como "nosotros" había hecho que algo en su interior se sacudiese-. Simple, te he secuestrado y ahora eres mía, me perteneces.

-¿Pero qué dices? -le dijo Hermione atónita-. ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio, no? Antes que nada, porque me hayas "secuestrado" -dijo mientras hacía dos comillas con los dedos en el aire- no significa que sea tuya, pero lo más importante, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-¿Estás dudando de mi credibilidad, Granger? -dijo refiriéndose a las comillas que había hecho, por las cuales una parte de su orgullo se había ofendido-. Me temo que no sabes quién soy. Ya no soy ese chico malo que rondaba por Hogwarts y te hacía la vida imposible. Ahora soy un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, un mortífago, dispuesto a eliminar de la superficie terrestre a todos los sangresucias como tú -le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y con una mueca de asco.

Esa última frase hizo que a Hermione se le helase hasta la última gota de sangre. Draco había cambiado. Draco era peligroso. Y estaba con ella en una casa abandonada con la clara intención de matarla, como segundos antes le había dicho. El cuerpo de Hermione no podía reaccionar, estaba totalmente paralizado del miedo.

-Respecto a lo de que qué quiero de ti, te aseguro que nada más allá que información, que me darás por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Lo has entendido, Granger? Ahora que no tienes ningún libro que consultar para que te lo explique todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, espero que entiendas lo que te quiero decir.

-No... no te voy a dar información -le dijo Hermione sacando la Gryffindor que llevaba dentro. Le miró a los ojos, grises como una nube antes de descargar, y en ellos sólo detectó desprecio, repugnancia e ira.

-Ya lo creo que me la darás, sangresucia. Te lo acabo de decir, por las buenas o por las malas, pero tarde o temprano me dirás dónde están tus amiguitos, y qué gilipollez están planeando para intentar derrocar al Señor Oscuro.

-Antes tendrás que matarme -le dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras, intentando imitar su tono de repugnancia.

-Oh, todo a su tiempo Granger, todo a su tiempo. Desgraciadamente, no puedes morir sin antes decirme todo lo que están haciendo.

-¿Y para qué quieres tu saberlo, Malfoy? -le dijo Hermione levantándose del polvoriento sofá-. Si te soy sincera, me sorprende que Voldemort -Draco palideció un poco al escuchar su nombre- no te haya matado todavía. No pudiste matar a Dumbledore, fallaste en la misión que te encomendó, así que dime, ¿para qué quiere Voldemort a un chico de 17 años? Porque por tu padre tampoco puede ser, ya que está en Azkaban y posiblemente se pudra allí.

El desprecio y la ira se fueron de los ojos de Draco, a los que Hermione miraba fijamente, y dieron paso a la nostalgia y... ¿tristeza? Hermione supo que la situación de su padre era un tema delicado, supo que se había pasado.

-Oye Malfoy... no quería decir eso de tu... -empezó Hermione. La tristeza duró apenas un segundo más en los ojos del ex-Slytherin y la más interna furia se manifestó en ellos, haciendo imposible detectar que unos segundos antes en ellos había algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Escúchame, sangresucia -le dijo Draco acercándose a ella y agarrándola con violencia por un codo-. Nunca, escúchame, nunca, vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre. Preocúpate por tu situación actual y no por la mía, te he secuestrado y puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana, ¿entendido? Ahora duérmete o cuélgate de una cuerda, me es indiferente, pero cuando amanezca nos estamos yendo de aquí a buscar a tus zarrapastrosos amigos, y si tenemos suerte, puede que vuelvas a encontrarte con ellos otra vez. Quizás podrás tener hasta el gusto de verlos morir.

Y dicho esto, la soltó y se encaminó escaleras arriba, levantando polvo con su capa de mortífago.


	4. Promesas

**¡Hola! Ya he vuelto de vacaciones y puedo escribir todo lo que quiera, lo siento por la tardanza. Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo, donde empiezan a ponerse algo más interesante las cosas. El otro día escribí un one-shot de Severus, sobre cómo se había sentido la noche en la que encontró a Lily muerta. Creo que es bastante bonito, así que aquí y al final del capítulo os lo dejo: ****www. fanfiction (. net) / s/10648969/1/Siempre** Y nada más, que mil gracias si me dejáis un review diciéndome lo que opináis del chapter y muchísimas gracias por leer y por las más de 300 visitas que tiene ya el fic. ¡Un beso!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Promesas.**

Los primeros rayos del alba se colaron por la persiana rota de la habitación de Ron. Harry se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama con las piernas levantadas, e instintivamente puso su cabeza entre ellas y las manos sobre su cabeza.

Nada de aquello podía estar pasando. ¿Cómo habían dejado que a Hermione la secuestrase un mortífago y se habían ido a la Madriguera a dormir tan tranquilos? Bueno, Harry había dormido a ratos, pero estaba seguro de que Ron no había pegado ojo. El sollozo no intencionado de su amigo a su derecha se lo confirmó.

-Ron... tus padres no saben que estamos aquí, y creo que será mejor que no lo sepan, es decir, lo sabrán porque tu madre entrará en la habitación pero hasta entonces será mejor que no salgamos o nos pondrá a hacer cosas y no podremos planear cómo sacar a Hermione de la mansión Malfoy.

-Si quieres... -dijo Ron con un sollozo. Harry se sorprendió, nunca había visto a su amigo "llorar"-. Yo opino que mientras menos tiempo estemos aquí mejor. ¿Sabes, Harry? Llevo toda la noche pensando cómo puede estar Hermione, todas las cosas que le pueden haber hecho...

-Ron, deja de pensar en eso. No sabemos cómo está, así que tampoco te pongas en lo peor porque puede ser que todavía no le hayan hecho nada.

-Son mortífagos, Harry... -le dijo Ron con la voz rota, y Harry decidió no insistir.

-Creo que deberíamos ir esta misma noche a la mansión. Sería mejor si nos aparecemos unos metros más lejos de la verja, y ya entonces veremos cómo entrar. También...

-¿Esta noche? -le dijo Ron incrédulo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Ron, aquí no hacemos nada, ni por Hermione ni por la búsqueda. También tenemos que llevar la capa de mi padre. Estoy seguro de que estarán esperándonos y que no será nada difícil entrar. Cuando entremos... bueno, creo que deberíamos ver hechizos durante todo el día por si nos atacan esta noche, cosa que no dudo.

-Harry... ¿crees que Quien-Tú-Sabes estará allí? -le dijo Ron unos cuantos tonos más pálido.

Harry bajó la mirada. Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero no quería preocupar más a su amigo.

-Puede ser -le dijo Harry al final.

-Va...vale, vale. Creo tener aquí todos los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, menos el de séptimo. Quizás Fred o George...

-Con esos está bien Ron. De encantamientos también, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues vamos... no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

El impacto de unas pisadas fuertes sobre el mármol despertó a Hermione. Se incorporó y se pasó las manos por los ojos. Sentía que no había dormido nada. El cansancio pudo con ella y la hizo dormirse, pero su mente había seguido despierta dándole vueltas a todo. Se quitó las manos de los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una figura alta y negra, con el pelo rubio y peinado dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hermione se levantó inmediatamente y lo siguió. No tenía varita así que no podía desaparecerse y si él se iba sin ella, estaría sola en aquella casa de los antepasados de Draco. La mera idea le hizo temblar. Luego la parte lógica se apoderó de su mente y le dijo que si estaba Draco allí era por ella, que no iba a irse sin ella después de haber logrado secuestrarla. Sólo se dirigía a la puerta sin mirarla por puro orgullo, pero una parte de Hermione supo que si había dado esos pisotones era para despertarla y para que le siguiese.

Draco ya estaba afuera. Hermione se acercó a él, pero siempre manteniendo las distancias. Draco sacó la varita de Hermione, simplemente para que ella la viese, y con un movimiento y sin decir nada cerró la puerta. Guardó la varita en algún lugar de la chaqueta negra y extendió su brazo, pero estaba doblado y Hermione tuvo que cogerle del codo. Ese acto, no supo por qué, enfadó aún más a Hermione. Había sido como si le diese asco que le tocase. La voz de la realidad le dijo que probablemente era así, pese a todo era hija de muggles.

Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella cuando se desaparecieron. Draco se apartó de su lado, liberándose de la mano que Hermione seguía teniendo apoyada en él. La parte en la que la mano de Hermione había estado se enfrió rápidamente. Draco supuso que se debía a que la mano de Hermione era cálida, y que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al calor. Se frotó el codo y empezó a caminar cuesta arriba.

Hermione, desconcertada todavía, vio que Draco estaba subiendo una cuesta y echó a correr detrás de él para alcanzarle.

-¿Dónde estamos? -le dijo con la voz rápida, un poco cansada por la carrera repentina.

-En ningún sitio que te interese, Granger.

-Me interesa.

-Pues te morirás de la intriga -y Draco aceleró el paso.

Hermione le siguió a duras penas. Después de un rato caminando, sin decirse nada y Draco unos pasos por delante de ella, llegaron a una verja verde oscura, que daba paso a una casa bastante grande, no lo suficiente para ser una mansión pero mucho más grande que una casa normal. Draco se giró hacia Hermione con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

-Escucha, vamos a entrar en una casa con auténticos magos que valen millones más que tú, así que no quiero que digas ni una palabra cuando estemos ahí adentro. De igual manera, harás lo que yo te diga, y si me desobedeces en algún momento, no quieras saber lo que te espera cuando salgamos.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

-Deberías -le dijo con tono despectivo, se giró y abrió la verja.

La puerta gruesa de madera también era verde oscura, y cuando ésta se abrió por un elfo doméstico en pésimas condiciones, Hermione observó que la gruesa alfombra que cubría el ancho y largo pasillo también era verde oscura. Hermione supuso que era una casa de mortífagos que llevaba años en Slytherin o que tenía un gran afán por el color verde oscuro.

Draco entró en la segunda puerta a la derecha con gesto decidido. Hermione pensó que tal vez aquella era la famosa mansión Malfoy, pero la idea se borró de su cabeza al ver a una chica con el pelo negro que había odiado también durante años.

-¡Draco! -le dijo sonriendo Pansy Parkinson.

Le dio un abrazo que no fue correspondido por parte de Draco. Sólo entonces, cuando se separó de él, se dio cuenta de la existencia de Hermione.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -le dijo a Draco con una expresión de preocupación y enfado en el rostro-. Esta es mi casa Draco, no quiero que una sangresucia pise mi alfombra y contamine mi aire. ¿Por qué la has traído? ¿Qué coño hace ella aquí?

-Tranquila Parkinson, esta casa ya está contaminada sólo con tu presencia -le dijo Hermione claramente enfadada.

Draco no supo por qué, pero ese comentario y el enfado de la chica le hizo mínimamente algo de gracia. "Esta chica es gilipollas. Siempre sacando su lado Gryffindor, si al menos fuese tan inteligente como para saber cuándo callarse..." Pero el flujo de pensamientos de Draco se cortó cuando vio a Pansy sacar su varita. Una sensación de alarma se alojó en su estómago.

-Pansy, tranquila, estaremos aquí poco tiempo. Baja la varita, son cosas del Señor Oscuro.

Al escuchar "Señor Oscuro", Pansy bajó la varita y la volvió a guardar.

-Ahora me explicarás a lo que viene todo esto, Draco. Pasa.

Draco y Pansy entraron en el cuarto, del que Hermione no pudo ver nada. Lógicamente y como ya suponía, ella se quedó fuera.

* * *

-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Draco? -repitió Pansy por enésima vez.

-Te lo repito, son cosas del Señor Oscuro -le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba.

-¿Va a matarla? -le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-No... no lo sé -le dijo Draco repentinamente desconcertado.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Draco -Pansy se acercó a él y se sentó encima-. Te he echado mucho de menos, -le dijo Pansy mientras pasaba la nariz por el cuello de Draco- Draco -le susurró al oído.

-Pansy ahora no -le dijo Draco mientras le cogía las manos a Pansy y las apartaba de su cuello. No tenía ni ánimos ni ganas.

-Lo suponía -decía Pansy mientras se levantaba-. ¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Pansy era cortante.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Los mortífagos van a notar mi ausencia durante un tiempo, no me preguntes por qué. Lógicamente a la primera persona a la que le van a preguntar es a ti. Cuando te pregunten, diles que estoy cumpliendo órdenes de Él, y si es Él el que directamente te pregunta, dile que estoy a punto de conseguirlo. Y sobre todo, no le digas nunca a nadie que he estado aquí con Granger.

-Draco... ¿qué está pasando?

-Sólo confía en mi. Dime que vas a hacer todo lo que te he dicho.

-Yo... está bien, pero quiero que me tengas informada de vez en cuando.

Draco asintió, aunque supo que no la volvería a ver hasta dentro de un tiempo. A diferencia de Granger, el era astuto e inteligente y sabía cuándo tenía que mentir. Por eso mismo, a pesar de no tener ganas de hacerlo, se acercó a Pansy y la besó, sabiendo que así tendría su absoluta confianza y que no diría nada.

Fue un beso corto, violento y profundo, lo suficiente para que Pansy cumpliese su palabra.

Salió del cuarto y encontró a Hermione hablando con el elfo doméstico que les habría abierto la puerta antes. Hermione estaba agachada y de espaldas a él, dándole un largo discurso al elfo doméstico, que por su expresión se encontraba escandalizado y ofendido. Una media sonrisa de lado se dibujó en la cara de Draco.

-Granger -le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin volver a mirarla.

Hermione ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Draco saliese así por las puertas, derrochando orgullo y poderío. Hermione se levantó y siguió a Draco. Pudo ver como el elfo doméstico se calmaba notablemente. Enfadada, Hermione intentó alcanzar a Draco.

-¿A dónde vamos? -le dijo Hermione cuando por fin le alcanzó. Estaba anocheciendo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Hermione ya que no le parecía que hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo allí dentro.

Y por primera vez, Draco hizo algo que sorprendió mucho a Hermione, le respondió.

-A mi mansión.

Y le extendió el antebrazo en vez del codo, cosa que la sorprendió aún más.

* * *

**One-shot de Snape: ********www. fanfiction (. net) / s/10648969/1/Siempre**  



End file.
